A New Title
by 0RubyraeRogue0
Summary: The problematic nephew, A mother’s nightmare, The inevitable, he’s all these things. But now he’s gonna have the title no one expected when someone from Jess’s past shows up in Stars Hollow with a big secret.
1. Here is a bridge

Background: Okay so I started this forever ago, you know back in third season when things were the best with Rory and Jess. Also when everyone was still 'will they wont they'-ing it with Luke and Lorelai, But I never thought I should post it until I decided, who cares. People may like it, people may not. Sorry about that, I promise the story's better, unless you don't like Jess and Rory together. But how could you not, right. This is meant to take the place of the third season episode: Keg! Max! You know the one where the Dean and Jess fight at the party.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Here is a Bridge.**

Opening: It's another perfect day in Stars Hollow. School has just started and a bus has just reached its stop in the town. A young girl, about 16 maybe 17 years old, comes out and looks around at the small town of Stars Hollow.

"So this is Stars Hollow." She says as she begins to laugh. This girl is carrying two bags with her as she crosses the street and heads for Luke's Diner. She enters the diner and there's about 5 people in it, none of which look like they want to be there. She looks around at the people for a moment then she spots him. She comes running up to him but, of course like every morning he and Lorelai are in an argument about how many cups of coffee she's had to drink already.

"You've had four just while you've been here, who knows how many you had at home." Luke tells her

"None, and I only had three here. That was Rory that had four, plus does it even matter I'm a paying costumer."

"Not for refills, those are free."

"Yeah well that's your fault for making em' that… way…" She trailed off as she noticed Luke was no longer paying any attention to her.

"Hey there Luke, how've you been?"

"Kate, it sure has been a while."

"Yeah it has."

"Well come here." He says as he pulls her over and gives her a hug. Felling ignored, Lorelai clears her throat. "Oh, yeah, Kate this is Lorelai, and Lorelai this is Kate."

"Hi, Kate, so how do you know Luke?" Lorelai asks.

"Oh Kate's my…"

"His old friend, hi Lorelai, it's nice to met you." Kate says as she interrupts Luke. He gives her a weird look. Lorelai smiles at Kate then looks over at the clock.

"Oh I have to get to work, Bye Kate nice meeting you."

"You too, bye Lorelai." She says as Lorelai leaves.

"So why didn't you want her to know who you are?" Luke asks after Lorelai leaves.

"Well because of, you know, I hear she don't like him all that much. Speaking of, is he here?"

"Um, no, I don't think so." He says as he looks around.

"Oh so school maybe?"

"Ha, please, I wish. He's probably just walking around reading somewhere."

"K thanks. I'll find him, I always do." Kate says as she walks out the door to find Jess.

* * *

After looking around for awhile, Kate decides that Jess is at school. She walks up to a bench across from the school and sits down, pulls a book out of her back pocket and begins to read. As she finishes the book the bell ring and people are rushing out of the school, but Kate doesn't even notice. Jess is one of the last people out of the building, and he too, has his head buried in a book. He stops to look around and then spots Kate, than he walks up to her. 

"Hey there, don't I know you from somewhere?" Kate looks up from her book.

"Hey, I was waiting for you. You know I wanted it to be a surprise, guess I ruined that."

"No I'm still surprised. So Katie-Kat, What brings you here?"

"Well, you silly, I missed you way to much. But if you don't want me here…"

"No it's not that. I'm just; well I am happy to see you." Jess says as he gives her a hug.

"Good cause for a second there I thought you were mad I was here."

"I guess I never thought you would come."

"Yeah well I didn't either. It's like one minute I was thinking about how much I missed you like crazy then the next I was on a bus on my way here. I missed you to much; don't ever leave without saying goodbye again, K."

"Okay I'll try not to. C'mon I wanna show you some thing." Jess says as the two walk away from the school.

"Where is this something exactly?" Kate asks.

"Just somewhere."

"Not really helping me."

"Don't worry, it's a surprise."

"Ha-ha, Jess just tell me where we're going, you know I hate surprises."

"No."

"No you're not gonna tell me."

"This is way more fun, I get to see you squirm." Jess says jokingly

"I hate you."

"I know. We're here."

"Here? Here is a bridge."

"Yes here is a bridge. What do you think?"

"I think you're crazy." Kate tells Jess right before he pushes her in the water.

"See that, that is where Luke pushed me in. And now I do the same to you."

"YOU! You evil monster."

"Yeah I know." He admits proudly. Then Kate pulls him in "Hey that's not fair."

"Oh really, well what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do." He says as he swims after her. They run up on the bank and Jess tackles her and begins to tickle her when Rory comes over to them, still wearing her school uniform.

"Hi Jess." Jess looks up at Rory

"Hey, Rory, um Kate this is my girlfriend Rory. Rory this is my…"

"Hi I'm Kate." She says interrupting Jess. "I'm a good friend of his, just stopped in for a visit. So you finally got Jess to settle down. That's good; God knows I've been trying for years." She pauses as she notices Jess is glaring at her. "And I'm gonna go, I should change I left my stuff at Luke's I'll see you later, nice meeting you Rory."

"Hey wait, I'll go with you. See you for dinner later." Jess says to Rory.

"I guess." Jess kisses Rory. "Bye." She says as he runs after Kate still dripping.

"Bye." He says back. "So Kate what was that."

"What was what?" she asks knowing exactly what he's talking about.

"You not letting me tell Rory who you are."

"Oh that, well I think people shouldn't know who I am just yet. Hold off for a while; let me get to know people before that start making assumptions about me."

"Too late, you're walking around with the town pariah, honestly I think the truth would be better then anything these people come up with."

"Still I wanna get use to the town first before the news gets out, K."

"Okay I'll keep your secret, for now. But I don't like lying to Rory."

"Wow she really is changing you, it's nice."

"What, no, I haven't changed at all."

"Yes you have I mean you have a girlfriend. You usually go on a few dates then when you get bored you brake up, but you two seem close and you have titles." She says teasingly.

"Okay, that's enough, you're done."

"I'm just glad you let me stick around." Kate says ignoring him.

"Yeah well you're special; you're my favorite of all girls."

"Okay, too mushy." Kate says as they enter Luke's.

"Hi guys, um are you okay?" Luke asks at the sight of there wet clothes.

"Oh this, Jess decided we should take an unexpected dip in a pond."

"That's not entirely true; I decided _you_ should take an unexpected dip in a pond."

"Oh ha-ha-ha, you're so funny."

"We'll be upstairs." Jess says to his uncle as he and Kate run up the steps.

* * *

Kate is talking on the phone to someone very quietly while Jess is in the other room 

"Look I don't plan on coming back for now I'm sorry but that's just the way it has to be……NO! Don't you dare come here; look Will you don't even know where here is, so just leave me alone for awhile let me figure this all out and maybe we can talk……OF COURSE! Who do you think I am? Look I really am sorry but I need some time, I love you……Good bye Will." Kate says as she hangs up the phone just in time for Jess to hear the last part of the conversation.

"Will, oh wow I haven't talked to him in awhile. How is he?"

"Um, well, different."

"Yeah, how are Rick, Tim and the others."

"All pretty good, I guess."

"That's good; hey what about the band did they ever find a lead singer?"

"Yeah I think they may have. But hey what about you, you go to school now. What's that like?"

"Well, you know you go too."

"Um yeah not so much anymore."

"What? No you were so good at it and you actually liked it and what about Ithaca College, you were so excited about going there."

"Yeah well things happen, stuff changes." Just then the phone rings and Jess answers it.

On the phone: "Hello, oh hey Rory….. what why…… oh right it is Friday…… Okay see you tomorrow…. Bye."

"What happened Jess?"

"Well, Rory goes to her grandparents' every Friday night. I don't really know why though."

"Oh, so we can hang."

"Yeah I guess, and Luke's closing early cause he has something he's gotta pick up a couple of towns over, so we'll have the place to ourselves."

"Cool."

"Okay how bout movies and pizza and ice cream."

"Only if we can get it in cones."

"Okay whatever you want."

"Can we jalapeño peppers on the pizza?" Jess looks confused "I'm craving something spicy. Oh and sugary can we have ice cream sundaes too."

"Sure I guess. Do you want sausage on the pizza too?"

"Icky, no way I can't even get near the stuff."

"What when was this you've always loved sausage on pizza."

"Oh yeah well I guess not much anymore."

"Okay, you're acting really weird, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just hungry."

* * *

Later that night the two, Jess and Kate are watching the end of the movie they rented.

"Katie-Kat?" Jess asks

"Yeah."

"Why are you really here?"

"Oh what I can't just come and see you. I have to have ulterior motives." She said sounding a little angry.

"No that's not what I meant I just don't get it. Why now are you coming?"

"I told you I missed you, God Jess do you have to give me the third degree. I just wanted to see you.

"I know you Kate, you're here for something."

"Yeah you, don't you get it you're my world!" She says now yelling.

"Kate, I didn't mean to…" He says as Kate starts to pack her things.

"You know what, if you don't want me here that bad I'll just go!"

"No I don't want you to go."

"Yeah you do, I get it you don't want me screwing up your new perfect life!"

"Kate that's not it, I don't want you…"

"I already know you don't want me!"

"Please, calm down."

"You just don't get it do you." She says calmer.

"What don't I get?"

"Jess you're supposed to be there for me that was the rule. You and me, forever."

"I know we still are, I never wanted to leave you."

"Jess, don't blame this on her, not everything that goes wrong in your life is Liz's fault."

"I know Kate just calm down. Take a seat, breath okay." He says as she starts down the stairs.

"Jess, you really don't get your role do you. Brothers protect their sisters when bad things happen."

"I know, I'm sorry I do wanna help you but mom, she…" Kate stops at the door and turns around.

"She did nothing to make you come back here. Look I made a mistake I get it. I thought you could help and now I can't even tell you."

"What happened, did someone hurt you?"

"Yeah you did, I love you Jess, but I can't I'm going home. Bye." She runs out the door, Jess runs after her.

"Kate, Kate, Kate just stop for a second please." Jess stops.

"Why?" she asks as she still is walking. Just then a car comes rushing by.

"KATE!" Jess screams as the car hurtles toward her.


	2. Aftershock

Sorry about how dramatic it is I was watching passions when I wrote it, that show is hilariously over dramatic.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Aftershock **

Rory and Lorelai are in their car on their way to the Gilmore's

"Hey Rory?"

"Yeah mom?"

"I wasn't sure I should tell you, it's probably nothing, but um I saw this girl at Luke's today looking for Jess."

"Yeah, Kate"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I saw her and Jess down by the pond."

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. He really likes you; Kate's probably just a friend or something."

"Your right, just a friend." Rory says as they pull up in the driveway. The two walk to the door in silence, Emily answers.

"Hello girls, would you like something to drink?"

"Yeah the usual?"

"Water's fine for me." Rory's phone rings. "Grandma can I take this."

"Sure, hurry up."

"Okay, Hi."

"So Lorelai how's work?" Emily asks as she hands Lorelai a drink.

"Good."

"And Sookie?"

"She's also good."

"Good that's good."

"How's the DAR?"

"Still there." Rory comes in looking upset "Rory?" Emily asks, Lorelai turns around.

"Rory what's wrong?"

"Kate, she was hit by a car."

"Oh my God."

"Who's Kate?" Emily asks.

"A friend of Jess's." Lorelai tells her

"Rory's Jess."

"Yes mom."

"Is she an old girlfriend?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know, you didn't ask?"

"No mom she said she was a friend I left it at that, is she okay?"

"I don't know, Jess said that Luke can't get there for awhile and he needs someone there with him, Grandma I'm really sorry to ask but…"

"No, its okay Rory you go be with your friend."

"Thanks, maybe we can have dinner tomorrow?"

"I'd like that."

"Bye mom" Lorelai says as they rush out the door.

"Jess said they transfer her to Hartford. He said they can't do anything til' she wakes up. Mom I've never heard him so worried, he sounded so scared."

"It's okay we'll be there soon."

* * *

They get to the hospital and walk up to a desk.

"Um hello we're looking for someone." Lorelai asks the lady at the desk.

"Name?"

"Kate, um Kate I don't know her last name."

"She's in room 137." Rory says "Jess told me she's in room 137."

"Okay let's go." They take the elevator to get to Kate's room. Rory goes in and Lorelai sits out side and waits for Luke. Jess is taking to Kate when Rory comes in.

"You gotta get up; the doctors say they can't help you til' you do. They said it'll only get worse so you gotta get up now. C'mon you know you're my world too, I love so much and I can't lose you, please Kate. You remember when we were little and mom would get real mad at us when we didn't do what she said, well if you don't get up…" A tear rolls down his face "Kate please don't die I can't live without my sister I love you to much."

"Your sister?" Rory asks.

"Rory." Jess looks up at her, tears poring down his face; he gets up to hug her. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Kate's your sister?"

"Yeah, she didn't want anyone to know cause she thought everyone in town would hate her or something."

"I'm so sorry Jess."

"This is all my fault if I had just let it go she wouldn't of… Oh God, Rory I killed my sister. If anything happens it's all my fault."

"Jess, you didn't hit her."

"You're right, it's his fault, if anything is wrong with her I'll kill him. I mean it Rory I will kill him."

"Kill who? Who did this to your sister?"

"It was…"

Lorelai is reading a magazine when she hears some yelling. She gets up to see what's going on.

"I just wanna know what room Kate Danes is in." Luke yells

"Hold on a sec, k. I'm on the phone. Anyway so what did he say…no way…no way…"

"Damn it I just wanna know where my niece, Kate Danes is. So tell me now, where is she?" Luke demands

"Luke, she's over here."

"Lorelai? What are you doing here?"

"Jess called Rory when he couldn't get you here. Rory said he's a mess."

"Yeah he would be, Kate and him have been close since she was born. Liz always said that me and her must of done something wrong. How could Kate and Jess be such close siblings and yet we're not."

"I sorry, siblings? Jess and Kate are siblings?"

"Yeah. Kate wanted it to be a secret for awhile. Is she okay?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry Luke."

"Do you know who the jerk who hit her was?"

"I don't, maybe Jess does. Right in here." Luke walks in and sees a doctor leaning over Kate.

"Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine, but we can't check to see if there both okay til' she wakes up." Luke looks over at Jess, who's got tears in his eyes and has a hold of Rory.

"Both of them?" Jess asks. Just then the heart rate increases and Kate wakes up. "Kate!" Jess runs over to her and hugs her. Kate looks confused then an overwhelming look of fear fills her face.

"My baby, my baby is it okay. Please tell me it's okay."

"That's what we need to find out. We need to check you first then we'll check the baby." The doctor says as others push her bed toward an operating room, Jess follows.

"A baby, you're pregnant?" Jess asks confused

"Sir you can't go any farther."

"But I need to know is she, both, I need to see if they're gonna be okay."

"Sir you have to wait here." Jess stands right at the door and Luke stands right behind him

"She'll be fine." Luke tells Jess.

"She has to be, they both do."

"Rory I found something out about Kate."

"Yeah me to, she's Jess's sister and she's pregnant."

"What how did you find out."

"Jess told me. How did you?"

"Luke told me, she's pregnant?"

"Yeah Jess and Luke just found out."

"Wow."

* * *

After an hour, the doctors take Kate back to her room where an ultrasound machine was waiting for them.

"Is it okay?" Kate asks as she grips Jess's hand

"She's gonna be fine."

"I'm having a girl. You here that you're gonna be fine." Kate hugs Jess. "Janey's fine."

"Is this the father?" the doctor asks.

"Me, no I'm the brother." The doctor looks at Luke.

"Don't look at me, I'm the uncle."

"The father isn't here… yet." Kate tells everyone.

"Do you know who he is?" Jess asks.

"Yes, there's only ever been one. He's, he'll be here tomorrow."

"Good cause I'd like to kill on top of who did this to you." Jess says.

"Who did do this to her?" Luke asks.

* * *

"Kate, Kate, Kate just stop for a second please." Jess stops. 

"Why?" she asks as she still is walking. Just then a car comes rushing by.

"KATE!" Jess screams as the car hurtles toward her, not even trying to stop, and slams into her, Jess freezes. She flies up the windshield of the car, spins in the air, then makes a loud smack when she lands on the ground a foot or so on front of the car. For a second all Jess sees is Kate's body laying on the ground lit up by the headlights of the same car that just ran into her. Everything is fuzzy around him; he couldn't believe what had just happened. Jess's entire body goes numb. Everything seems like it's in slow motion, his heart is racing, he can barley breath. He rushes to Kate's side the minute the feeling in his body comes back "Kate, you're gonna be fine." He says at the sight of her bruised and broken body still lit up by the headlights. "You'll be fine. Kate I'm sorry, I love you please just don't…"

"Jess I forgive you." She says breathing heavy. "I-I-I love you too, Jess and Kate forever, member. You know me I'm just a drama queen." Jess smiles quickly, tears begin to fill up behind his eyes. Kate's expression changes to a more solemn look. "Keep us safe Jess, don't let it get hurt, promise me Jess you won't let it get hurt."

"I promise." Kate smiles then closes her eyes. "Kate, Kate? No Kate." Then out of the car comes Dean. "YOU! You did this to her." He says charging at him. "What you think, cause Rory likes me more then you, you can just go and do that?" He punches Dean a few times. "I love her you have to take away someone I love. Why? Why her, why Kate, why my little sister." Jess punches him again. "You hurt my sister; I'm supposed to keep her safe. I'm supposed to be there for her. You, I hurt her." He lets Dean go, falls to the ground, then he begins to cry. "I hurt her, and now she's…" he trail off as he looks over at her lifeless body. "And it's all my fault." An ambulance comes to get Kate and Jess goes with it to the hospital.

"Kate, I'll make this up to you I swear I will. I love you."

* * *

In the morning, Jess is sitting in a chair by Kate's bed and has his head resting on her bed; Luke and Lorelai are lying in a chair in the corner of the room all asleep when Rory comes in. She looks at her boyfriend at his sister's side and then at her mom with Luke. Just then Lorelai wakes up.

"Whoa, ow, never let me sleep like that again." She says hitting Luke to wake him.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who squeezed their way in the chair last night."

"Guys shhh." Rory says pointing at Jess and Kate, but it was too late Jess had just woken up. "Hey you okay."

"Yeah I'm fine, coffee anyone?" Jess asks

"I'll go with you, see if they have any tea." Luke says getting up.

"Okay, Rory if she wakes up tell her I'll be right back." Rory shakes her head yes as the guys leave Lorelai follows them out. She dials a number on her phone.

"Hi mom?"

"Yes Lorelai."

"Kate's gonna be fine, and we found out she's gonna have a baby."

"Oh no, is it Jess's?"

"No, mom Kate is Jess's sister."

"Why didn't you tell me that last night?"

"I didn't know til' after I got here, I'm calling to tell you I don't think we can make it tonight."

"Why, I thought you said Kate was fine?"

"She is but Jess just found out she was pregnant and I think Rory should stay here for Jess when he finds out who the dad is. And I'm gonna stay here for Luke."

"Okay so we'll see you next Friday?"

"Yeah, next Friday. Bye mom"

"Bye Lorelai." This young guy comes up to Lorelai.

"Hello, I'm sorry to bug you but do you know where room 137 is?"

"Yeah, hey are you the dad?"

"What?"

"Oh did Kate not tell you yet?"

"No, she told me, I just didn't know you knew her."

"Oh yeah I'm Lorelai Gilmore."

"I'm Will Blane, You're Rory's mom right."

"Yeah how do you know Rory?"

"Jess use to talk about her all the time. Is he in there?"

"Nope, Luke isn't either, perfect timing." Will walks in to see Kate.

"Hi, Rory right?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Oh sorry I'm…" Kate interrupts him.

"Will? Hey you."

"Hey how you feeling" He asks her as he kisses her on the forehead.

"I'm Okay, we both are, Rory this is Will Blane, He's my little kid's daddy."

"Hi Will." Just then Jess comes through the door with Luke and Lorelai.

"Okay where is he?"

"Jess." Will says

"Hey Will, why are you here? Did you drive this idiot here?"

"Not exactly, Jess um I don't know how to tell you this but um, Will…" Kate tries to tell Jess.

"No, no, no, no, no, no Will you're not."

"Jess we tried to tell you about us when you came back but…" Will starts to tell Jess.

"I don't wanna hear this. Will you're my best friend; I've known you as long as I've known Kate. I mean you can't. You're not. How did this happen?"

"Well we started dating after you left the first time, I was sad he was there and we decided to hang and soon it turned into something more, all my idea, none of his. Anyway so we were gonna tell you about us when you came back, but then you left without saying anything and I go t really mad and really sad and I went to Will's a little after you left and well, now there's a baby."

"You, I still don't." Jess says as he tries to comprehend what's happening.

"Look Jess I love your sister very much, and I'm gonna be here for her." Will tells his best friend.

"Are you getting married?" Jess asks.

"No, no I want him to have a life and those marriages never work out, and I only wanna get married once."

"Okay that's it I'm gonna kill him." Luke yells as he charges at Will. Lorelai and Rory try to hold him back

"Luke! Calm down look I understand the shock but we've worked this all out and me, Will and our little girl are gonna be fine."

"It's a girl, I'm gonna have a girl, Kate that's. A girl."

"He needs to go, now!" Luke says angrily

"You should go now, Will it'll be okay, go."

"Okay, you need anything…"

"I'll call, love you."

"Love you too." Will kisses her.

"OUT! NOW!" Jess yells after seeing them kiss. Will leaves the room.

"Jess don't…" She stops and moans then begins to scream. "Jess oh God something's…" She screams again. Jess rushes over to her and grabs her hand.

"Katie-Kat you'll be fine, you're okay." He kisses her hand.

"There's something wrong with her, Jess help me please."

"I will, I will." Jess says to his sister who has tears rushing down her face and pain in her eyes makes him feel like the world is going to end. She screams again as doctors come running in.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I feel something wrong. The baby, she…" Kate screams again "Something's wrong with her." The doctor uses the ultrasound machine that was in there from last night.

"Something is wrong."

"Is she…"

"We're losing her."

"Oh God Jess." Kate turns to her brother to see the all too familiar courage in his eyes, but it's not there. In fact he looks just as scared as her.

"I won't let it happen. Is there anything you can do?" Jess says almost choking up. Rory and Lorelai are both shocked to see Jess so frightened.

"Well, there appears to be something wrong with the baby, due to the accident. She'll need to be operated on right away."

"No that can't happen, she has to be fine."

"Mom this is…" Rory says trying not to cry.

"I know." Lorelai says as she sees Luke starting to cry.

"I swear to you everything'll be okay." Jess tells his beloved sister.

"Okay." She says clenching her teeth in pain and trying to hold back the tears that are streaming down her face. Luke grabs hold of Lorelai.

"We need to get her to an operating room, now." The doctors wheel her out of her room. Jess walks back to the operating room where she is and stays there waiting for the words that will either destroy his sister's life or make it better than it was. Will walks up to Rory.

"Is she…"

"We don't know." Rory looks over at Luke and her mom. Luke's eyes are red from crying and he can barely stand, Lorelai is doing her best to keep him up. Rory hears a thud she looks over at Will and sees he's on the floor.

"She can't, she must be such a mess." Will says unable to say anything else.

* * *

A few hours pass and no one comes out of the room. Rory watches the door for Jess to come out as she tries to comfort Will. Lorelai's cell rings.

"Hi Sookie…….. No I know Luke's not at work, he's busy……. I'm at Hartford General…….. Rory's fine….. Luke's fine…….. Jess is fine…… It's Kate, Jess's sister; she's pregnant……. Only a couple months but she got in an accident yesterday. The problem is a few hours ago she started having pains and the doctor said that there was something wrong with the baby. She went into surgery and she's still in there with Jess……. I know, Hey Sookie do you think you could get it around town. You know so Luke doesn't have to deal with all the questions…….. thanks so much…… u-huh….. yep……. K…… m-bye."

"So the whole town'll know it within the hour." Rory says

"What's taking so long?" Will asks

"I don't know." Rory answers. Just then Jess comes out with a blank expression on his face.

"Is she okay, Jess is the baby okay?" Will asks. Jess runs over to Rory and hugs her. He whispers something in her ear that makes her tear up.

* * *

hey another cliffhanger wow i'm getting better at this. more to come soon, by the way i have no clue how im gonna end this so if youhave any pointers...do tell. 


	3. What About Baby Janey?

**Chapter 3: What About Baby Jane?**

Kate is sitting in Luke and Jess's apartment staring out the window with this blank look on her face as if to show that she's not really looking out the window but thinking about something sad. Jess walks up to her and sits down next to her.

"Hey, how's it going?" Jess asks his little sister.

"I'm okay, how are you?"

"Good, Katie-Kat are you sure you're fine?"

"No, Jess I'm terrible. I can't live without Will by my side every second, I'm just a helpless little girl, what ever shall I do now that I'm all alone." Kate says sarcastically. "Really Jess I'm good."

"So you are okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine; don't worry about me, not when something big is happening."

"What?"

"What, like you don't know, you and Rory. You and her have some anniversary coming up in a few days. Am I right?"

"Yeah it's five months."

"Today?"

"No, it's tomorrow."

"Oh well then what did you get her?"

"Nothing yet, I can't think of anything to get her."

"Oh, oh, I got it." She says bouncing up and down. "You remember that book I read last year seventeen times?" She says looking at him as if to say there you go.

"What? No, it's gotta be something she'll love. I mean I wanna get her something she'll remember forever."

"Sappy much. Are you going all soft on me big brother?"

"Na, you know I'd kill anyone who hurt's you. I just I don't know." He says as he stands up and turns away from Kate. "I guess I'm a little intimidated I've never done this before."

"What, bought an anniversary present?"

"Cared enough to get one." Jess says this a little weird.

"Well she likes books right, so get her one she doesn't have."

"No not a book, something bigger. I mean for their three month, her old boyfriend, Dean got her a car. Actually he built it for her, I then later crashed it but."

"Oh, so that's it."

"What is?"

"You wanna out do this Dean guy."

"What no."

"Yes you do, Jess you know how you like to say I can't lie to you, well it goes both ways. You can't lie to me either. You're threatened by this Dean guy and the only way you can be better than him is to get her a better gift."

"No I'm not threatened by Dean, I hate Dean. He's the one that hit you with his car you know."

"Yeah I know, Jess you like this girl, but you also know her pretty well so figure out what she likes and get her that."

"I've tried that everything seems so lame."

"Well you better think of something cause you're running out of time."

"I know. You're not helping."

"Well whatever you get her it can't be any worse than what you got me for my tenth birthday, you remember that."

"Hey, I still say you loved it."

"It was a shoelace, Jess. I did not love it."

"Hey I gave you twenty dollars later."

"Yeah that you stole from me."

"Well I was broke."

"You know what now that I think about it that was my shoelace too."

"Yeah it was, Will thought it would be funny." Jess says as a smile creeps across his face.

"See you had fun with Will, why can't you forgive him."

"He betrayed me, I told him to look after you not get you pregnant."

"Jess that's not fair, it wasn't just him it was me too."

"Yeah well we go way back."

"So do you and him."

"You're family I have to love you."

"You hate mom, and dad well you really hate him."

"I don't hate mom."

"And dad."

"I don't hate mom."

"See you don't have to love me, you just chose to. You can forgive Will too, it is okay you know."

"I know but I just I can't. I mean after everything that happened he just left."

"He stayed long enough, he needed to go home. He was here for a long time and you, me, us, we're good. It was time, there's nothing keeping him here now."

"What are you talking about there's you. He has a family here."

"No Jess I have a family here. Will has a life in New York, he had to go. I wouldn't let him stay."

"Kate, he says he loves you, but the first chance he gets he bales on you, I'm sorry but that sounds an awful lot like dad."

"Don't you ever compare Will and dad! You have no idea what's happening with him. Will's the strongest person I've ever met, and you will never insult him again."

"Kate, what's going on?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Kate what's going on with Will?"

"Jess, I promised, I can't."

"Kate, tell me, what's wrong, you're scaring me. Is Andie okay?"

"I can't."

"Kate what's wrong with Andie?"

"She's, I mean she has something. I think a tumor. Jess she's terminal, Andie's gonna die."

"No sh-sh-she she can't be, she's. When did you know?"

"About eight hours, she didn't even tell Will until about a month ago, right before he came. She called yesterday to say she was getting real bad."

"How long has _**she** _known?"

"He said she's known about six months."

"Six months, and she never told anyone."

"Yeah I know Will is such a mess, and then everything with the baby. I just thought he should be with her now, you know cause she's dieing."

"Is it really the end, I mean isn't there something they can do?"

"She has, nothing is working, I can't not now, can we wait."

"Yeah sure." Jess hugs Kate as tears run down her face. The phone rings. "Hello……. Hey Will."

"Will?" Kate asks as she grabs the phone from Jess. "Hey, how is everything……. Hold on. Jess can you go."

"Yeah, um I'll be down stairs if you need me."

"K." Jess walks down to the diner where Rory and Lorelai are sitting at a table drinking coffee.

"Hey, Jess how is she?" Rory asks.

"Well I'm not sure, can we talk?"

"Yeah, mom I'll be right back." Rory and Jess walk out and sit on the curb. "What's up?"

"Will's mom has a tumor, that's why he went home. She's well she was more of a mom to me and Kate then our mom was, is. She, Andie's gonna die and Will I feel awful about yelling at him for leaving Kate yesterday. I wish I could go see her you know take Kate. I could tell Will I'm sorry, I bet seeing Kate would help him I think he's always liked her, and I wanna see Andie before she…" He trails off.

"You know, some how sorry doesn't seem like enough. I don't know what I'd do without my mom." She tells him as he puts his head in his hands.

"I don't know what to do, everything is changing I mean a month ago you didn't even know I had a sister and now. I feel like such a jerk. I was so mean to Will. I'm surprised Kate is even talking to me. I just wanna change it all, make it better you know."

"Then go."

"What? Rory…"

"You heard me." She interrupts him. "Take Kate and go to New York. Go see this Andie; you really need to do this so go."

"Rory I can't."

"Why not, look Jess you need to do this, Kate needs to do this, and it sounds like Will and Andie need you too." Jess looks up at her, his eyes widen.

"Come with me." He says almost smiling.

"Jess I can't go."

"No, Rory you can. C'mon Andie would love to see you and we can have our five month anniversary in New York. I can't go alone; Kate will be too much of a mess to be any kind of support, please come with me please."

"I can try."

"Okay, I'll go tell Kate."

* * *

The nextday Rory and Jess are packing everything up in Jess's car so they can drive to New York. Kate is walking out of Luke's with a small bag. 

"Hey Jess you got some music or am I gonna have to find some?"

"Well you might wanna look for something else, just in case."

"Will do, Rory I'm really glad you're coming. Will said he liked you, he said you and your mom are really nice. He also said that you and Jess make a good couple and he was glad Jess found you. I think he'll be glad to see you in New York."

"Yeah and I know you'll love Andie." Jess adds.

"I'll be right back." Kate walks toward the music store when she hears someone say the name 'Dean'. She wants to meet him so she walks up to where she heard the name. Two guys are talking, one she knows as Taylor and the other's back is facing her, this guy is tall with dark hair. Just as she gets close enough to hear what they're saying the tall guy turns around. "Excuse me, are you Dean?" Kate asks him.

"Yeah, Why?" Dean asks her.

"Well I'm, um… I'm new here and I heard some people talking about you."

"Oh, you look kinda familiar, do I know you."

"No! I'm new like I said. I well heard about you and Jess…"

"I hate him." Dean interrupts.

"Oh really and why is that, what did he do to you that was so bad."

"Well he tried to hit me, he stole a lot of thing around town, he got Rory hurt and then just left and then he came back and ruined our relationship."

"Did you ever think that maybe your relationship was never as strong as you thought, and as for the running away part, maybe that's all he knows how to do cause that's what's happened to him." Kate almost yells "And maybe he only stole things cause he thought no one would miss them and he needed them."

"Miss why are you getting so mad about this?" Taylor asks

"And you, you are the rudest jerk on the planet. First you do nothing but make Luke's life a living hell and now you're starting in on Jess. What the hell is your problem with them? Just cause they aren't a carbon copy of you doesn't mean you can treat them like they're nothing." Kate complains loudly as people start to stare.

"I hardly think Luke is nothing." Taylor says as he tries to defend himself to the small, very angry girl.

"But Jess is, is that what you're saying?"

"Well I wouldn't phrase it that way but…"

"Oh my god, you're worse than I thought."

"Look, I don't think Taylor meant it that way." Dean says as he tries to brake up the two.

"Oh no he meant it just that way."

"Well maybe I did, maybe I think Jess is nothing. What would you do if I did?" Taylor says taunting her not knowing what's to come next. Just as he finished Kate pulls her fist back and hits Taylor right in the jaw. Taylor falls to the ground in surprise just as Jess and Rory run up to her side.

"Kate, what the hell, you hit Taylor." Jess says as shocked as everyone else but he has a smirk on his face.

"Why did you hit Taylor?" Rory asks.

"I-I-I I don't know it just happened, he called Jess nothing and I hit him." She says holding her hand out to Taylor who is still on the ground. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Jess turns around and sees Dean.

"Dean." He says clench his teeth.

"Um, we should go if we're gonna make it to New York today." Rory says as she pulls Jess away from Dean and walks toward the car. Kate runs after them.

"I can't believe you hit Taylor." Jess says now beaming. "That is so… something I'd do. You really are my sister aren't you?"

"I should hope so." Kate says as the three get in the car and drive off.

* * *

They enter New York late; they pull the car up to an old apartment building, get out of the car, and head up stairs to the second floor. Kate stops at a door; the number on the door is 212.

"This is Will and Andie's place." Kate tells Jess

"I know I've been here a million times." Jess says back

"I know, you know we don't have to go in."

"Yes we do. I spent all that money on gas for you you're going in, now."

"Okay." Kate says as she knocks on the door. Will answers the door.

"Hey, Kate and Jess and Rory, what are you guys doing here?" Will asks.

"We're here to see Andie." Kate tells him

"And you." Jess adds.

"Really you're here to see me Jess."

"Yeah man I'm sorry about Andie and you know what I said to you."

"It's okay, really."

"No I shouldn't of, but I did and I'm sorry. You're one of my oldest friends and I've always known you and my sister would be together one day. I shouldn't of taken it so hard. Sorry."

"Hey Jess stop apologizing and let him let us in." Kate tells her brother.

"Oh yeah com in, please."

* * *

Lorelai walks into Luke's and sits down as he comes over.

"Hey, how's it going now that you're all alone?"

"With Jess gone it's kinda the same since he's never really around but with Kate not here, I don't know I think I miss her."

"Wow, you must really like that niece of yours."

"Yeah, well she's just as smart as Rory and just as nice only she has this way of making me do things for her I would never do otherwise. I hate it so much, but the thing is, I miss her. Every time she leaves or I leave I miss her asking me to do the dumb thing. And I just miss her."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it's always been like that for as long as there's been a Kate I've done everything she's asked, same with Jess you know. The baby didn't change a thing though. They're still exactly the same. It's nice to see him getting along with someone like that. I can't wait to see what she makes him do with Janey, you know."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what she makes _you_ do with Janey."

"Oh ha-ha, no wait, what will she make me do?"

* * *

"What's taking so long?" Will asks

"I don't know." Rory answers. Just then Jess comes out with a blank expression on his face.

"Is she okay, Jess is the baby okay?" Will asks Jess runs over to Rory and hugs her. He whispers something in her ear that makes her tear up.

"I can't believe it, everything's perfectly fine."

"Yeah, she can go home by the end of this week if everything's okay."

"Both of them are fine?"

"Yes, both Kate and Janey are fine." Everyone begins to cheer.

* * *

I know it's a little stupid but I always wanted someone to punch Taylor. Not so much of a cliffhanger here, too bad… more to come soon. 


	4. that girl's got issues

Just for a little background, everything that happens to Lorelai and Rory stays the same, except anything with Rory and guys since she's still with Jess. Throughout the course of this chapter Rory starts college and she has all that college stuff happen. Also sorry about all the space between each section but I needed to.

* * *

Five months later after Andie died, the Four are pulling into stars hollow after the funeral. The car has been completely silent since everyone had stopped crying. Jess pulls his car up to the front of the diner and everyone gets out.

"We're here." Jess says to break the silence.

"C'mon I'll show you where you're staying." Kate tells Will after he gets his bags out of the trunk of the car. The two head upstairs.

"Jess, are you okay?" Rory asks

"Yeah I think I can share a room with Will. I mean it'll take some getting use to but…"

"Jess, I'm serious. Are you gonna be okay with everything?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"You sure, cause if you need anything…"

"Your there for me I know."

"Okay, I'm gonna head home, give my mom a big hug you know."

"Yeah, see you." Rory starts to walk away. "Thanks for coming back with us again, it meant a lot."

"No problem." She says with a warm smile before she runs off.

* * *

"It's nice up here, I guess." 

"Yeah I know it's not much but it'll do til we can get our own place."

"Yeah, it's nice."

"Kate, that you?" Luke calls from around the corner.

"And Will too" Kate yells back.

"Good to see to again Will. Hey Kate you wanna tell me why your mom just called saying she hadn't seen you. Weren't gonna go see her this trip."

"Yeah well I would have but well I didn't want to."

"Kate she's your mother."

"Yeah well can you explain to me why she decided to not go to Andie's funeral?"

"I don't know but what I do know is she was hurt that you didn't go see her."

"Well Uncle Luke I'm sorry but I kinda hate her."

"Well you shouldn't hate her, she's your mom."

"By blood, nothing else."

"Kate that's not very nice."

"Well it's true." Jess says just hearing the last part of what Kate said.

"Jess why didn't you go see you mom?"

"Because the doctor said Kate didn't need anymore stress and to her that's all mom is."

"You two, you act like you hate her."

"By George, I think he's got it."

"Kate you can't hate your mom."

"Yeah, says who?"

"Well I do a girl needs her mom, you now especially."

"No I don't, Luke I got you and Jess and Will that's enough for me. And if you think I need advice from someone who's been through all this well there's Lorelai, okay so don't worry. Besides mom would of just told me what a disappointment I am to her and everyone else who will ever meet me."

"Oh she would not."

"Oh well actually she would, she kinda has told her that, a lot after the baby secret came out, or at least that's what Will tells me." Jess adds.

"She's still you mom, she loves you. If I had the chance to talk to my mom again wel…"

"That's because you had a mom you wouldn't call you a disappointment on a regular basis. I really wish I could of met her, she always sounded so nice."

"Well we should unpack."

"Yeah, and you got people down stairs who want food."

"Okay but we're gonna finish this later."

"Okay, Uncle Luke what ever you say." Kate tells him before he walks away.

"I wish you wouldn't bring me into the bashing of his sister, he doesn't have to let me live here you know." Will tells Jess.

"Yeah I know but Luke would never turn his back on family and you're almost family."

"I guess."

"C'mon boys lets get you settled in." Kate tells them.

* * *

A few weeks pass and everything begins to get normal for everyone, everyone but Will. He's had a few issues with living in a small town, he got a job at the music store and he's been really great for both Kate and Jess. The only thing was that he wasn't talking to anyone about much of anything. He was pretty distant from Kate and she's been getting fearful of what's going to happen. Then one day Kate wake up from a nap to find a note from Will. The Note Reads: 

Kate,

I can't do this right now; I can't pretend that I'm fine like the rest of you can. You know how much I love you and Janey but I can't have a live and go on like Andie never even existed. I know that's not how you meant for this to happen and I still wanna be a part of Janey's life. You can call me when she's born. Please Kate don't hate me, you understand what I mean don't you? I'm so sorry I'm leaving like this but I have to go. I do love you very much bye for now,

Love Will

She tore up the note and went back to sleep.

* * *

The day Janey was born Kate did call Will and her mom. Everyone had on this fake happy smile. Rory came to see Janey after classes; Jess was looking at Janey when Rory comes up to him. 

"Hey you, how are they?"

"See for yourself, isn't she pretty."

"Beautiful, hey you're an uncle now. I can call you uncle Jess."

"Yes but I'd refrain from doing so." They here yelling coming from Kate's room.

"What's that?"

"Kate called mom"

"Oh, okay."

"I guess I should break them up."

"Kay, I'll be here, hey Jess can I hold her when she wakes up?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Two weeks later Kate and Janey are sitting in Luke's during the mid-morning lull when a man about the same age as Lorelai comes in the diner. 

"Hi." He says to Kate "You're Kate Danes, right?"

"I guess, may I ask who you are."

"My name is Michel Harper." He tells her

"Nice to meet you Michel."

"Who's this?" Michel asks looking at Janey.

"This is my baby girl, my whole world, apart from Jess, this is Janey my daughter."

"Jess is…"

"My brother."

"Oh, right Jess, I remember now."

"What?"

"Look Kate I need to tell you something, I'm you're…" Just then Liz comes in.

"Michel I told you to stay away from her."

"Liz you can expect me to never see my daughter, I mean she had a kid and I never knew it, Hell I had a kid and never knew it."

"Excuse me, did you just say I'm your daughter, cause you said your name was Michel and my dad's name is Jimmy."

"You told her Jimmy was her dad, I can't believe you."

"Michel Just leave now."

"No, I want to see my kid."

"Liz, is this true, is Michel my dad?" Kate asks in shock.

* * *

Short chapter i know but another cliffhanger man i'm good, hehe.


End file.
